1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel capable of reducing a reflection of external light and improving ambient contrast by coloration of barrier ribs, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with the advent of an age of multimedia, development of a display device capable of more finely rendering colors more approximate to natural colors while having a larger size is being required.
However, the current cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have a limitation in realizing a large screen of 40 inches or more. For this reason, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and projection televisions (TVs) are being rapidly developed so that the applications thereof can be extended to a high-quality image field.
The plasma display panel is an electronic device which uses a plasma discharge to display images. When a predetermined voltage is applied to electrodes arranged in a discharging space of the PDP, the plasma discharge is occurred between the electrodes. Vacuum ultra violet (VUV) generated during this plasma discharge excites phosphor layers formed in a predetermined pattern to thereby form an image.
In general, the PDP comprises an upper substrate sequentially provided with a plurality of sustaining electrode pairs, an upper dielectric and a passivation film, and a lower substrate sequentially provided with address electrodes, a lower dielectric and barrier ribs.
The barrier ribs are arranged to define each discharge cell, and inside each discharge cell, the phosphor layer is formed.
The PDP constituting as in the above increases reflection of the panel itself by the external light incident to the PDP through the entire visible area of the panel resulting in reducing the ambient contrast.